La Sala de las Mariposas
by Purple Scene
Summary: En medio de un majestuoso pasillo vacío, la lejana música de piano le invadió, hipnotizándole. Axel/Roxas, AU.
1. Chapter I

La Sala de las Mariposas

* * *

Se aburría.

Como tántos, tántos días.

Ahora pondría los pies fuera de este ruidoso instituto y se iría a trabajar para poder pagar la (asquerosa en muchos sentidos) estancia.

Aunque parecía un desalmado que iba comiendose el mundo por la vida también quería algún que otro estudio.

En el fondo era un sitio agradable. Pero la gente sí era un tanto aburrida.

El pasillo estaba prácticamente vacio, largo, majestuoso. Entraba una luz cálida por los grandes ventanales, el bullicio de la primavera se sentía en el ambiente y en la sangre de los estudiantes, eternamente alterados.

Estuvo caminando sin nada que pensar por esos pasillos bastante rato, dejando relucir al sol su especial melena roja al sol, con los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados y la corbata de cuadros azules mal colocada.

Pensó, al final. La verdad es que le resultaba patético hasta a él verse trabjando con el ruinoso uniforme de una pizzeria con servivo a domicilio.

No pudo detener el suspiro. Qué poco le gustaba su vida. Los exámenes se acercaban, además de que el único amigo con quien podía deahogarse tenia la pierna completamente escayolada y en una semana no saldría del hospital. Él ya se habia hecho una estrategia para que un camión trailer no le atropellara y por poco le matara, pero Demix iba a dar un concierto y se ve que se olvidó por un momento. Se dice que los despreocupados suelen tener suerte.

Se sentó apoyando la espalda en las paredes color crema del instituto, un arrebato de pérdida de fuerzas. Sus párpados cayeron. Se durmió sin remedio.

No supo cuánto tiempo después, abrió los (especiales, también) ojos verdes, lentamente.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo desde que el sueño se apoderó de él con una treta que no le gustó nada. Ya ajustaría cuentas con Morfeo después.

Le llamó la atención la música que flotaba en el ambiente. De piano, seguro.

La melodía acompañaba.

Se incorporó, como un resorte, incoscientemente buscando de dónde provenía el sonido. Ahora quizás se lamente de la cara de imbécil embobado que puso en ese momento.

Llegó a una aula de la parte vieja de la escuela, parte casi derrumbada por la que se coló gracias a que el conserje estaba borracho y durmiendo. No sabía que los alumnos pudieran pasar así como así.

Se quedo parado delante de una puerta en la que ponía con letras azabaches ''Sala de Música II'' donde el sonido parecía más fuerte.

Miró el pomo con ansiedad mal reprimida. Las notas subieron de intensidad, agudas, pausadas. Otras veces había escuchado música de piano, una chica de unos cuantos cursos más atras que él interpreto una pieza en un festival hace tiempo. Tocaba bien, pero no le emocionó nada.

Esta vez era distinto. Era complicado, pero es que casi sentía el olor del mar detras de estas notas, como un rumor distante.

Agarró el pomo metálico y lo giró, entreabriendo la puerta un poco, lo suficente para ver sin ser visto.

Miando las manos blancuzcas, donde se podían adivinar la silueta de las venas se adormiló un poco. Un chico rubio de facciones finas y extraño cabello rubio tocaba el piano sin mirar siquiera la partittura, con los ojos cerrados, los dedos ágiles moviéndose sobre las teclas de marfil con destreza.

Tocaba con sentimiento, sin duda. Se fijó en que era bajito. No sabía a que curso pertenecía, pero era de este instituto, seguro (el uniforme se lo confirmaba).

De pronto, la cabeza del extraño viró en dirección a la puerta, mirando con unos ojos casi sobrenaturalmente azules a Axel. Su expresión era seria, le miraba entre sus pestañas largas y amarillas. El pelirojo no pudo desviar la mirada, aunque quiso. Afortunadamente para él, el músico volvió pronto la mirada al piano.

La inocente melancolía de la música se pronunciaba con los instantes que pasaban.

Su interior se debatió entre entrar y no entrar. Nunca había sido tímido, se dijo, así que entró sin hacer ruido, cerrando la puerta tras su espalda, notando la amplitud de la sala sólo ocupada por un piano y dos personas. Los ventanales característicos de la escuela los seguía manteniendo, pero en general aquella vieja aula de música estaba destrozada. Aún así, tenía una resonancia magnífica.

Se quedó sin moverse, escuchando.

El chico tocaba muy bien. Ninguna otra canción le había transmitido antes sentimientos como los de añoranza, dulces recuerdos y agua de mar.

El punto álgido había llegado y la bella melodía finalizado.

Todo quedó en silencio por un momento. Los dos chicos mirándose, escrutándose con la mirada queriendo averiguar cosas uno del otro sin siquiera hablarse. Axel rompió el contanto visual para ponerse a andar mirando las quebradas baldosas bajo sus pies, andadndo hacia el piano.

El chico sentado frente al instrumento recogió sus partituras colocándolas en una carpeta negra, gande, con una clave de sol en un bonito y brillante tono plata grabado en una esquina.

-''¿Dearly Beloved?''-no pudo evitar preguntar al ver el nombre de la canción tocada hace un rato-''La tocas bien, y es bonita''-admitió suavemente, ligeramente avergonzado por el mutismo de su acompañante.

Los ojos azules le miraron, entre estoicos, agradecidos y sorprendidos.

-''Gracias, supongo''-el de ojos verdes se fijo en el curioso tono de su voz mientras acababa de responder. Quería saber más. Su nombre, quizás. Todo pasaba demasiado pausadamente como para poder reaccionar de manera cuerda.

El rubio se levantó suavemente del asiento forrado de terciopelo, dispuesto a irse. Como por impulso Axel agarró el blanco antebrazo del otro.

De todo lo que hubiera esperado el rubio eso fué lo último. Dirigió una descolocada mirada hacia el otro, leventando la cabeza debido a su baja estatura.

-''Tu...¿nombre?''-fue la inesperada cuestión del pelirrojo. Estaba tan sorprendido como él mismo, parecía.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del rubio.

-''Roxas''-dijo mientras se soltaba del agarre y andaba hacia la puerta. Axel no cabía en sí mismo, sonrió también, una extraña y estúpida felicidad se apoderó de él al verle sonreir.

-''Y, Roxas...''-comenzó, cruzando los brazos, sin dejar de sonreir en ningún momento-''¿Volverás por aquí?''-el llamado se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta.

-''...''-cogió aire, volteándose-''Todos los viernes a las siete de la tarde.''-respondió-''Incluso en invierno, cuando a esa hora ya está oscuro fuera''-una última mirada de despedida, el deseo de volver a verle resquebrajando su rutina y finalmente se fué.

Axel se quedó solo en la habitación.

Se sentó en el taburete forrado de terciopelo frente al piano, mientras una solitaria mariposa se colaba por un agujero hecho en el cristal sucio de una de las ventanas.

Tocó una nota al azar, que resonó haciando eco.

-''Roxas...''-

Su mente flotaba mientras seguía el movimiento de la mariposa, completamente en blanco. Aquella sonrisa franca hechizó al mismísimo hechicero.

Unos momentos después, cuando dejó la Sala de Música II, se prometió a sí mismo que volvería.

Seguro.

* * *

N/A: Sé que este escrito es una estupidez, pero estaba en mi cabeza desde hace demasiado y me carcomía por dentro. Adoro profundamente a Axel y a Roxas, y odié muchísimo a Disney por lo que le hizo a su preciosa história de amor (y estoy segura de que Nomura es un fan de esta pareja encerrado en un armario por Mickey Mouse...). También estoy segura de que captar la esencia de los personajes en un AU me es más dificil aún. Bueno, está hecho con toneladas de buena fe, por eso me gustaría alguna opinión (da igual si es buena a o mala, acepto de todo) en forma de review, si dejáis la dirección electrónica lo contestaré por esa vía, es promesa de AkuRoku fan. La música de piano es bellísima, y Dearly Beloved me emocionó desde siempre.


	2. Chapter II

La Sala de las Mariposas, cp. II

* * *

Era viernes. Oh, sí.

Día de mierda igualmente, pero al menos había acabado la agonía del examen de biología que acababa de hacer. Esperaba que la naturaleza (y el profesor) no le odiara demasiado después de ese examen. El esfuerzo que puso ya merecía un 9'9...

Permanecía en la silla de una sala de examen demasiado grande para una persona, con cierto olor a colilla escondida, pero no le importó. Tampoco que le miraran con malos ojos sólo con verle al pasar, cuando se iban hacia casa (u otro sitio). Total, él era él y punto, no le conocían de nada para que algo de lo que hicieran le importase. Después, miró y remiró alrededor buscando algo, cualquier cosa que le entretuviera aunque sólo fuera un poco.

Ese chico...estaba seguro que era de su instituto. El viernes pasado llevaba el uniforme. Pero igual era un espectro, porque ese centro era grande, pero no tanto como para no ver a una persona que se anhela profundamente divisar. Retorció las manos sudadas con ganas de ir a refrescarse la cara. Qué estrés. Su mente le gritaba reprimendas por pensar en él todo el maldito día. Gimió. No quería conocer gente (un pedazo de su cerebro le gritaba el porqué, pero no quiso escuchar) pero al pianis... No, a Roxas sí quería. Al menos verle.

Que no le decepcionara, como los demás.

Rió haciendo que resonara el eco en la lúgubre sala vacía. Se apoyó en su mano a la vez que en la mesa. Si ni él mismo se entendía¿quién lo iba a hacer?

Levantó su cuerpo de la silla sin ganas de nada yendo hacia un servicio masculino que estuviera cerca. Se lavó la cara y salió.

Una ráfaga de aire le agitó las ropas. En el pasillo una ventana abierta de par en par. No pudo evitar asomarse, a ver sin observar. Levantó los ojos verdes vivos al cielo, sintiéndose pequeño ante la inmensidad de aquel flotante mar azul. Podía ver como todo lo demás perdía color delante de ese cielo. Otros ojos le vinieron a la mente de sopetón. Sacudió la cabeza.

Dejó de mirar para comenzar a andar por el pasillo. De vez en cuando pasaba algún alumno con montones de papeles, o profesores que llegaban tarde a cualquier lugar. El día era radiante. A Axel, tanta luz le molestaba.

''Caminar sin rumbo es signo inequívoco de que el corazón no está tranquilo.''

Esa frase le confundió un poco más. No recordaba el autor. Sí recordaba que cuando la oyó por primera vez pensó que era una estupidez, ahora ya no lo creía. Al menos no tanto.

Le dió un vuelco el estómago. Un rictus de angustia mal contenida en su cara.

Inspiró. Y de la velocidad no pudo soltar el aire con propiedad.

Comenzó a correr escopetado. Lugares mal memorizados en su mente. Buscaba locamente la Sala de Música nº II.

''Esto es un esfuerzo anaeróbico'' se dijo, y le dio exactamente igual lo que fuera. Quería verle. Necesitaba verle. Se volvería loco si no...

Paró de correr.

Las letras perfiladas con el nombre de esa derruida aula le daban la bienvenida. Sintió con fuerza el sonido de su sangre bombeando en los oídos. Hiperventiló, regulando su respiración poco a poco. El pomo metálico fue agarrado con fuerza. Lo giró y abrió la puerta.

Nadie.

-''No hay...''-Lo lento que llega a ser el tiempo a veces le pasó factura. Todo permanecía vacío.-''...nadie.''- Pronunció en un tono que se asemejaba al de un suspiro. Se acercó sin cuidado a la banqueta cerca del piano de cola, volviéndose a sentar. No quiso pensar, notando de refilón como el piano se movía. No prestó atención, era su momento de hacer una tesis doctoral sobre las piedras del suelo.

El movimiento del piano se hizo más evidente.

Giró la vista, sin sorprenderse ni asustarse. Seguramente había cedido alguna baldosa. Se le ocurrió mirar bajo el piano, por si acaso.

De la impresión casi se cae al suelo. El collar metálico que llevaba al cuello hizo un sonidito cuando chocó con sigo mismo.

Bajo el piano, el joven pianista que tanto deseaba ver intentaba empujar una de las patas, para, al parecer, moverlo.

-''¿Pero qué...?''-No daba crédito.

El llamado volteó su cabeza, fijando sus ojos en él.

-''Intento mover el piano''-Respondió tranquilamente. Habló tan bajo que se tuvo que Axel se tuvo que esforzar para oírle.-''El suelo está por ceder''

No sabía que debía sentir. Si sorprenderse o actuar con normalidad. Si ayudar o pensar que estaba loco.

-''¿Necesitas ayuda?''-Se levantó, hablando.-''Si empujamos los dos a la vez seguro que lo movemos''

El rubio se incorporó con cierta dificultad. Cada uno fue a un extremo del piano.

-''Quiero saber algo''-demandó Axel mientras empujaba, mirando las manos blancas del otro enrojecerse por la presión al empujar-''Sabías que estaba aquí. He hablado al entrar. ¿Por qué no has dicho nada?''

Roxas echó una rápida ojeada a el rostro del otro.-''Iba a hablar''-su tono era inmutable. Vio que el otro iba a interrumpirle. Continuó.-''Pero al sentarte parecías muy concentrado en el suelo para echarlo a perder''-Lo dijo sin sarcasmo alguno, siendo sincero-''Esos momentos deben aprovecharse para pensar, no quería interrumpir''

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos grandemente. No supo que decir. Habían movido el instrumento a un lugar más seguro que el anterior. No se había percatado que el rubio estaba ya sentado, colocando una partitura un tanto envejecida frente a él.

Se miraron. Axel no supo que decir, o si debía decir algo. ¿Tánto tiempo esperando este momento para después no averiguar nada?

-''¿Te sientas?''-señaló el pequeño, apuntando con el dedo un hueco en el asiento.

Vaciló suavemente, pero al fin se sentó, concentrado en no rozarle el brazo, mirando hacia abajo para ver su expresión. Nada, otra vez. Ni rastro de esa sonrisa tan viva. Se entristeció un poco.

Roxas le miró un segundo y se volvió a mirar las teclas de marfil con rapidez. A los dos se les notaba la tensión. El brillo anaranjado del ambiente daba una cierta tranquilidad, pese a todo.

-''Suelo venir aquí solo''-Habló el menor, con suavidad.-''He dado algún concierto junto a orquestas, pero nunca había visto que la música que interpreto emocionara a alguien''-Se sinceró, desprendiéndose de algo que quería decirle desde hace tiempo.-''Éste es mi sitio''

El pelirrojo se sintió culpable y enfadado a la vez, como si hubiera invadido algo demasiado personal. Nunca había sabido lo que significaba tener un ''lugar especial''. Quiso hablar y marcharse.

-''Aún así…''- Le vio dudar, y girarse para clavar sus ahora brillantes ojos azules en él. Axel sintió un peso de plomo caer hundiéndose en su estómago, eliminando la sensación anterior un poco.-''¿Quieres aprender a tocar?''

Esa especie e persona casi inhumana (por el modelo que él conocía, claro) no paraba de sorprenderle. Al instante se sintió insultado.

-''Acabas de decir que este es tu lugar. ¿Y me dices ahora que si quiero aprender a tocar?''- Roxas cortó el nexo visual de inmediato.

-''Perdona''- La imagen que daba era serena, pero su voz estaba ligeramente quebrada.

-''No, yo…''- Se pegó en la frente por haber tenido el instinto de disculparse por algo que no había estado mal. –''Quiero decir…si he venido, es porque quiero verte''- La frase pensada le patinó en la lengua al pronunciarla.-''¡Verte tocar el piano!''- Gritó, casi sin querer. El otro no contestaba, tampoco le miraba. Parecía mentira aquello de estar tan próximos y ni siquiera mirarse. –''…No sé casi nada de música. Pero me gustaría llegar a tocar cumpleaños feliz, al menos''- Miró hacia el techo con esperanza, no dándole cuartel al abatimiento.

-''Está bien.''- Pronunció las palabra con cuidado.-''Entonces¿sabes identificar las notas en una partitura?''- El rubio le miró, pareciendo curioso. Su voz era decidida. Una persona con carácter, dedució Axel.

-''Ehm, sí.''- Sus construcciones oracionales con ese chico al lado eran pésimas.-''Pero no sé identificarlas en un piano''

-''En eso te ayudaré''- En mitad de la frase se puso a rebuscar en su carpeta, llena de las más variopintas partituras. La mirada de Axel se clavó en su expresión de entretenimiento, que en un momento mutó a una de resignación.-''Lo siento, no tengo nada con un nivel semejante al tuyo aquí. Puede que en casa…''

-''¡No pasa nada! Ya empezaremos el próximo viernes, no te preocupes''- Quiso animarle un poco, y la expectativa de volver el viernes siguiente le chocó un poco hasta a sí mismo, pero la aceptó rápido.-''¿Tocarás algo?''-No pudo evitar preguntarlo. Quería verle arrancar notas de ese piano. Se rascó la cabeza un poco, actos reflejos cotidianos.

El otro se giró con cara de curiosidad, sobresaltando un poco al pelirrojo.-''¿Cómo qué?''-cuestionó volviendo a abrir la carpeta.

-''Pues…''-había captado su atención.-''…lo que tocaste el otro día me pareció bonito. No entiendo mucho de música¿se nota?''- Axel intentó reírse de si mismo, y al ver una sombra de sonrisa en el rubio pianista notó que la (aunque sólo fuera fingida, o irreal) felicidad de otro nunca le había importado tanto.

El de ojos verdes no se había fijado en que la partitura vieja de antes seguía en su lugar. A juzgar por las letras de la cabecera del papel parecía francés. ''Vois sur ton Chemin'', ponía. También tenía letra.-''¿Cantas en algún coro?''-La pregunta le salió sola.

-''Pues...cuando me llaman. A veces para tocar el piano y otras para cantar.''- Respondió.-''¿Lo dices por la partitura? En realidad, es para que la cante un coro escolar, pero dentro de poco tengo que tocar para uno, así que la ensayo.''-Se giró para mirarle, alzando la cabeza un poco.-''¿Te parece bien ésta?''- Preguntó con un movimiento de muñeca, el cabello rubio soltando destellos.

Axel se embobó un poco, mirándole, imaginando al pequeño pianista cantar. Asintió después.

Los dedos de Roxas comenzaron a moverse por las teclas con gracia. La música de piano envolvió la sala con sus cálidas y finas notas.

A Axel le sonaba mucho esa pieza. La solemnidad que desprendía, aunque sólo fuera el acompañamiento, era impresionante. Y emocionante. Tuvo la extraña sensación de querer aprender, o simplemente volver a venir, mientras miraba con intensidad los movimientos del otro. Pudo ver como se removía inquieto, incómodo más bien. Desvió ligeramente la mirada, al tiempo que la intensidad de la música crecía, haciendo vibrar cada uno de sus tendones.

La canción acabó. Hizo imaginar al pelirrojo que al cantarla se abriría un sendero de luz por entre la oscuridad que parecía eterna.

Roxas le miró, comentando un adiós con sus ojos, que no se escaparía de sus labios. Y Axel asintió otra vez, comprendiendo. Intentando comprender.

El rubio se levantó con presteza, guardó la partitura y se encaminó a la puerta de salida. Una pregunta flotó en la mente de Axel.

-''¿Por qué se le llama la sala de las mariposas?''-Nada mas decirlo se sintió tremendamente estúpido. ¿Qué clase de pregún…?

-''El viernes próximo te responderé'' - Escuchó, sin levantarse y tuvo el impulso de tentar su suerte.

-''¿Por qué no ahora?''- Dijo, con el tono expresando sus emociones más guardadas.

-''Para tener una excusa ¿no?''- Se giró en marco de la puerta, como el primer día. Un fantasma de sonrisa se dejó ver antes de marchar con rapidez. Los ojos azules profundos riéndo.

Ése pequeño gesto consiguió que el corazón se le subiera hasta la garganta.

La soledad invitaba a muchas cosas.

Cuando pudo calmarse pensó. ¿Una excusa ¿Cómo que una excusa? Algo le hizo ''clic'' en la mente. Y no pudo evitar reír, aún estando solo y con el peligro de que le tomaran por loco.

-''Ah, ya. Una excusa para volver¿verdad?''- Bajó la tapa del piano y se marchó.

* * *

N/A: Después de peticiones, bombas y alguna amenaza, he aquí el capítulo segundo. Muchísimas gracias a todos, de corazón. Porque aunque muchos digan (o les digan) que no tienen, con amar debería ser suficiente. También disculparme por la tardanza, he tenido más batallas de las deseadas con mi tiempo libre. No os podéis imaginar lo que es escribir algo y que la gente lo aprecie, aunque esté horrible, un comentario constructivo nunca va mal. Gracias otra vez, y referente a una chica que me mandó un mail de contestación al mío, darle las gracias el doble. Fue el empujón que necesitaba. Y a las amables palabras (sabes que no puedo decir palabras amables, va contra mis principios y finales) del chico que dejó el review anónimo (muy conocido por mí) y que me hizo muy feliz. Hasta el próximo capítulo, que aún no será en último. La canción ''Vois sur ton Chemin'' la cantamos en un coro del que formo parte (todos los derechos son del compositor Bruno Coulais y de la película ''Les Choristes''). Roxas y Axel pertenecen a Square Enix.


	3. Chapter III

La Sala de las Mariposas, cp. III

* * *

La razón le daba vueltas.

''_I don't want and I don't need you…''_

En su cabeza sonaba una de las percusiones más bestias jamás oídas.

''_Don't bother to resist, I'll beat you''_

Los bajos distorsionados rugían en la distancia. Una letra que denunciaba a los que quieren parecer fuertes, la estúpida necesidad de sentirse superior.

''_It's not your fault that you're always wrong''_

La fantasmagórica voz haciéndose aguda al final de frase, engendrando la maldad que suponen las palabras que pronuncia. Subió el volumen.

'' _The weak ones are there to justify the strong''_

Se encogió en el sofá verde claro por todas las crueles verdades que la gente vivía día a día, el sentirse oprimido por alguien y que la canción proclamaba sin vergüenza alguna. La capacidad de rasgarse la voz de tan grave que llegaba a ser la última palabra…

''_The beautiful people, the beautiful people''_

La gente hermosa, decía. La vida regida por un maestro y un sirviente. Se frotó con dolor los pies cubiertos por unos gruesos calcetines. Escalofriantes coros en tonos bajos rodeaban a la voz principal.

''_It's all relative to the size of your steeple''_

El acompañamiento de guitarra crecía y crecía. Levó sus manos de pianista a los cascos colocados en sus oídos, escuchando, analizando cada palabra, cada sonido.

''_You can't see the forest for the trees''_

Agudeza y suavidad para expresar malestar y resignación. Fuera de su apartamento anochecía mezclando en el cielo tonos azules y brillantes naranjas.

''_And you can't smell your own shit on your knees''_

Hacer daño y no tenerlo en cuenta, siquiera arrepentirse. Voz brutal y acusadora. Los bucles rubios de su pelo se agitaron al mover la cabeza. Otro coro de voces altas marcaban el ritmo, seguidos de una batería furiosa.

''_There's no time to discriminate, hate every motherfucker that's in your way''_

Los extremos nunca habían hecho bien a nadie, pensó. El dolor que deberían sentir las personas que lo vivían día a día no podía imaginarlo. Hacía mucho que no se ponía a escuchar música de esa manera. Ruiditos metálicos se oían de fondo. Y un gran trueno de guitarras.

''_Hey, you, what do you see? __Something beautiful, something free?''_

Escondió media cabeza en la ancha apertura del jersey que tenía puesto. El mundo aguardaba sorpresas, no siempre buenas o amables.

''_Hey, you, are you trying to be mean?''_

Gritaba casi desgarrándose las cuerdas vocales, con furia. Dejó de divagar sobre la canción que escuchaba cuando se quitó los auriculares, aún sin haberla acabado. Suspiró, los sábados sin nada que hacer le dejaban en estado pseudo-depresivo.

Miró con aires cansados el teléfono rojo colocado en la mesita del comedor de su humilde apartamento. Sonaba y se sacudía. Desde que su madre murió había experimentado un odio bastante inusual a los teléfonos. La llamada que comunicó la muerte de su madre la hicieron a media tarde. Nunca se olvidará de los pésames cargados de fingido dolor que le dieron ese día.

--''¿Dígame?''--Levantó el auricular suavemente. La voz que le respondió le asustó y sorprendió a partes iguales. Se podía apreciar el brillo tembloroso de los ojos azules, muy abiertos. Tragó saliva.

Era su padre. Hacía tanto que no llamaba.

Le preguntó cómo le iba al estar solo. Respondió lo de siempre, que bien, que no se preocupara. También le preguntó por el dinero que le mandaba cada mes, si con él podía pagar bien la luz, agua del piso y demás gastos. Otra respuesta afirmativa. Hablaron poco, el hombre al otro lado de la línea siempre tenía trabajo que hacer. Aún no comprendía la extraña emoción por oír la voz de su padre, aunque siempre le dijera lo mismo, o le tratara de forma tan impersonal.

Se despidieron tan cálidamente como pueden hacerlo dos personas que no se ven en por lo menos un año. Colgó el teléfono y lo desenchufó. No más llamadas.

Ya era noche cerrada. Deberes acabados, partituras corregidas, todos sus discos ordenados, casa medianamente limpia, todo en sus sitio. Se sintió pequeño y solo en una casa sólo para él, las pocas llamadas de su familia le hacían recordar en que condiciones vivía.

Dejó ''Antichrist Superstar'' en otra montaña de álbumes variados. Una visión del mundo bastante crítica, demostrar algo real, pero no siempre visto. Le gustaba ese CD.

Andó hasta la cocina en modo medio-persona, con necesidad de comer algo por la hora en la que se encontraba. Al abrir la vieja nevera de su cocina el malestar le invadió. La compra de esta semana estaba olvidada en algún fichero de su mente. Sólo había una botella de leche y restos de fruta. Era un poco tarde para comprar ahora. Sintió que pasaba del estado medio-persona al zombi en un pocos segundos.

La comida a domicilio era su última esperanza. Se rascó la nuca pensando dónde estaba la propaganda. Dirigió su cuerpo a la habitación dónde estudiaba y dormía, y buscó por todo su escritorio hasta que, debajo de la carpeta negra que llevaba todos los viernes a la Sala de Música nº 2 y demás ensayos, vio un panfleto de una pizzería. No se lo pensó mucho, la necesidad de salvar su vida antes de morir de inanición le pareció más importante que nada.

Con cierto pesar conectó el teléfono de una vez. Las mangas largas de su jersey negro no ayudaban nada para llegar al escondido enchufe. Hizo un trabajo de contorsión bastante importante. Puso un puchero cansado y se sentó en el sofá inclinado hacia al mesa.

No le extrañaba que la gente pensara que estaba como una cabra. Hasta ese chico pelirrojo parecía pensarlo. Notó una extraña añoranza recorrerle el cuerpo. Rió un poco, recordando la cara que se le quedó al verle por primera vez, aunque la segunda también. Le daba la sensación de, aparte de tener un lugar especial, tenía una persona especial. Pero sólo un poco.

Un rugido proveniente de su estómago vacío le recordó que luchaba para salvar su vida. Le daba igual el tipo de pizza, sólo quería comer algo. Llamó y encargó una al azar, sintiendo una cierta seguridad de que no moriría ese Sábado. Se levantó para ir a ordenar el destrozo de su escritorio al buscar. Cuando estaba a medio camino vaciló. Volvió a la sala de estar y desenchufó el teléfono otra vez.

Acabó su faena y se puso a preparar café. Pocas veces le apetecía tomar, pero quiso hacerlo ese día. Dejó la cafetera en marcha y volvió a la sala de estar. Cambió las fotografías de sitio unas treinta veces, ordenó sus libros por orden alfabético, hizo el pino contra la pared color azul desgastado y se tumbó en el suelo de su apartamento, con el agradable olor a café inundándole los sentidos.

Llamaron a la puerta. Con cierto pesar se puso de pie sobre sus pies y buscó la cartera antes de abrir. Ya había conseguido encontrarla cuando volvieron a llamar. Sintió pena por el repartidor y aceleró la marcha a la entrada.

Abrió la puerta con un clic sonoro.

--''Pizzas Champiñones Raudos, las más rápidas de todo…''--

Dos miradas se cruzaron y la pizza casi resbaló al suelo. El pianista ya había olvidado el hambre.

Roxas se sintió como si fuera el actor de una mala película de humor negro. Podía esperarlo todo, pero como todo nunca llega a ser todo…Axel estaba plantado frente a él con un ridículo uniforme de repartidor, pizza en mano (quemándosela por lo caliente que estaba) demasiado sorprendido para reaccionar.

--''…''—buscó sin descanso algo medianamente inteligente que decir. Inspiró con fuerza, sintiendo sus pulmones arder y le tendió el dinero.

El pelirrojo le miró la mano cómo si fuera un extraterrestre con forma de pulpo morado. Lo aceptó y le devolvió el cambio a la vez que le tendía la pizza. Ambos pensaron lo absurdo de la situación, lo tarde que era, y la manera en la que se estaban comportando. Eren presas de un bloqueo mental tremendo.

El de cabellos rubios cogió la pizza . Debía acabar con las dudas ya.

--''...¿Quieres pasar?''--Preguntó sin moverse con voz bajita. Axel vaciló unos instantes y después soltó una respuesta afirmativa con voz cansada.

Entraron al apartamento y Roxas cerró la puerta tras él y su invitado inesperado--''Ponte cómodo''--Fue a dejar la pizza en la mesa de la cocina mientras hablaba, casi sin dirigirse a él.

Cuando salió Axel sostenía su visera amarilla de champiñones alegres con una mezcla de odio y resignación. Un día duro para él, pensó.

--''Ven a la cocina. Compartiremos la cena''--Aunque fuera mínimamente, necesitaba aligerarle tantos pesares. Hacía tiempo que no conversaba con nadie, tampoco le gustaba hacerlo. Pero ante él todo cambiaba y se hacía más auténtico a la vez.

--''No quiero ser molestia''--Respondió a la afirmación lo mejor que pudo. Estaba baldado.

El de ojos azules cogió aire--''La nobleza es bonita, pero la comida se enfría''--La respuesta causó una media sonrisa al pelirrojo que le animó un poco, aunque no se notara.

Se sentaron el la mesa uno frente al otro. Era tarde. El tic-tac del reloj creía controlar cada segundo. Comieron y hablaron poco. Axel seguía mostrando signos inequívocos de vitalidad, aparte del evidente cansancio.

--''Bonito hogar. Es acogedor''--Roxas no entendió a que se refería con acogedor, pero asintió--''¿Vives solo?''--Tan curioso como lo recordaba, los ojos verdes chispeban con emoción sutil.

--''Sí. Mi madre murió y mi padre se fué a trabajar fuera de aquí''--Axel pareció arrepentirse de haber preguntado. Roxas siguió hablando con su cara estoica de siempre, fijando la vista en la madera oscura de mesa--''Fue hace mucho, no te preocupes''-la expresión del pelirrojo le pedía perdón en silencio--''¿A tí no te espera nadie en casa?''--desviar la atención era lo mejor.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza antes de decir nada--''No. Vivo solo, pero con constantes visitas de familia''--Rió un poco, como recordando algo--''Parece que en mi casa haya mucha gente, pero en realidad sólo estoy yo''--se levantó de la mesa suspirando. La sensación de saber más de el chico frente a él le punzaba, pero era tarde. Todo el mundo necesitaba dormir, aunque ahora estuviera más despierto que en cualquier otro momento del día--''Creo que me voy, ya es casi medianoche y mi turno de repartidor acababa contigo''--Cogió la visera y la chaqueta a su lado--''Gracias por la comida, y por hablar un rato conmigo. En todo el día he tenido la sensación de que me volvería loco''--Miró al más pequeño mientras sonreía y se ponía la ropa de abrigo.

Roxas sólo atinó a morderse los labios--''Te acompaño a la puerta''--dijo al levantarse.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la puerta. Ahí, el pelirrojo habló sin girarse--''Las coincidencias son bonitas también¿verdad?''--se volteó con ojos traviesos y sonrisa cálida antes de irse--''Ya me dirás el secreto de esa sala. Buenas noches, pianista''--Los arrebatos de ternura que tenía Axel eran malos para su salud.

Soltó el aire temblorosamente, incapaz de hablar. Quiso decirle algo, pero notaba su sangre desbocada pulsar en su blanca muñeca y la inexplicable opresión que le producía verle en el pecho. Desearle buenas noches, o que se quedara, aunque sólo fuera cinco minutos más. Le veía irse y su voluntad aumentaba. No era propio de él perder los papeles así, parecer un pez que se quedaba sin agua.

Corrió hasta llegar a él por el pasillo, agarrándole sin fuerza de la muñeca. Clavándole los ojos azules hasta la mismísima alma, levantando el rostro para transmitirle el deseo de que se quedara. El silencio llenaba el pasillo, y los dos se miraban, pasada ya la fase de sorpresa del pelirrojo. La gente diría como al principio de su encuentro, pero ellos ahora hablaban sin palabras. Uno al sentirse aceptado y el otro al saber que necesitaba sentirse aceptado.

Frunció los labios, con cara de súbita verguenza. Tensó la espalda sin soltarle, apretando la camisa amarilla entre sus dedos y los ojos brillantes le temblaron. Dirigió la vista al suelo. El otro intentaba tarnquilizarle suavemente, posando su mano izquierda sobre la que le presionaba el codo derecho. Acariciando sin apenas tocar.

Roxas decidió que si había tenido valor para llegar hasta ahí, tendría valor para seguir, aún sin entender nada, para poder comprender el por qué, el cómo, el dónde, el cúando y el hasta dónde.

--''...¿Te tomas un café, al menos?''--

* * *

N/A: Aquí está, sin más ni menos, ni menos ni más. Este va a ser el único capítulo ambientado el otro lugar que no sea la ya mencionada Sala de Música nº 2. Me costó hacer el punto de vista de Roxas, aunque fuera en tercera persona. Sus sentimientos son complicados, contradictorios. Se siente perdido todavía. Veremos si Axel le lleva por buen camino (aunque es otro que tampoco gana para sorpresas...). A gusto del lector lo que pase despés de la invitación del rubio. Daré las gracias hasta que me quiten la mandíbula y me corten las manos. Gracias, porque hacéis que me esfuerce para mejorar. The Beautiful People es una canción de Marilyn Manson, no mía, del disco Antichrist Superstar. La escogí para demostrar que no todo es lo que parece. Y si alguna vez viene Axel a repartiros una pizza, invitadle un café.


End file.
